Songfic Oneshots
by Inanely-Sane
Summary: It's a collection of songfics and maybe some double songfics two songs in one chap all for CL! There can be crossovers, too! Requests excepted but currently on hold so I can catch up.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this random idea and I am going to make a series of oneshots about it. First up, Jeremie has a song that he likes and it connects to Xana. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Jeremie from Code Lyoko or Weird Al Yankovic's song Virus Alert.**

* * *

Jeremie was in his room one Saturday night and was listening to his new favorite song.

Meanwhile Xana was planning to try to convince his only threat, Jeremie, to come to Lyoko and fall into his scyphozoa trap. He established a link to Jeremie's computer. He popped onto the screen without Jeremie noticing. But to Xana's dismay…

Jeremie had an itch to sing. So he went up on the Internet, got his favorite song starting sing. Never noticing the screen popping up on his computer.

He was singing. Xana tried to stop him, but nothing came out. He decided to listen to his only enemy. Xana thought this was ironic.

Virus Alert

_Hey, everyone, listen up, your attention if you please  
Really wanna give you a warning  
'Cause I found out this morning  
About a dangerous, insidious computer virus  
If you should get an email with the subject, 'stinky cheese'  
Better not go taking your chances  
Under no circumstances, should you open it  
Or else it will _

Translate your documents into Swahili  
Make your TV record "Gigli"  
Neuter your pets, and give you laundry static cling  
Look out!  
It's gonna make your computer screen freeze  
Look out!  
Erase the Easter eggs off your DVDs  
Look out!  
Erase your hard drive and your backups too  
And the hard drive of anyone related to you  


'Wow, he can talk fast when he wants to.' Xana thought.

_Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody _

Soon, very soon, it will make all the paint peel off your walls  
It'll make your keyboard all sticky  
Give your poodle a hickey  
And invest your cash in stock in Euro Disney  
Then, it will tie up your phone, making crank long-distance calls  
It'll set your clocks back an hour and start hogging the shower  
So just trash it now, or else it will

Decide to give you a permanent wedgie,  
Legally change your name to Reggie,  
Even mess up the pH balance in your pool

Look out!  
It's gonna melt your face right off your skull  
Look out!  
And make your iPod only play Jethro Tull  
Look out!  
And tell you knock-knock jokes while you're trying to sleep  
Look out!

And make you physically attracted to sheep  
Look out!  
Steal your identity and your credit cards  
Look out!  
Buy you a warehouse full of pink leotards  
Look out!  
Then cause a major rift in time and space  
And leave a bunch of Twinkie wrappers all over the place  
That's right it's a...

Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody

Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody  
send this to everybody, warn all your friends,  
Tell everyone you know, tell everybody now

If you get infected, you'll wish you had never been born  
So before it emails your grandmother all of your porn  
Turn off your computer and make sure it powers down  
Drop it in a forty-three-foot hole in the ground  
Bury it completely; rocks and boulders should be fine  
Then burn all the clothes you may have worn any time you were online!  


'Man, he can sing! Go, Jeremie, go, go, go!'

_Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody_

_Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody_

_Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody  
Warn all your friends, send this to everybody  
Tell everyone you know, tell everybody now  
What are you waiting for?  
Just hurry up and forward this to every single person that you know!  
Hit… send… right… now! _

Xana clapped and clapped. He didn't know why, but he did. He also thought 'Hey, it may have been insulting to me, but it was good!'

Jeremie thought he heard clapping and looked around the room saying "Who is that clapping?"

'Oh crap! I better exit out, now! He may see me!' After that thought entered Xana's mind, he exited right out of Jeremie's computer.

Jeremie looked at the computer just in time to see the window closing. "Aelita?"

* * *

**HAHAHA!! I couldn't stop laughing once I managed to type this! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. The Confession

Aelita is listening to some music about love. She wants to tell Jeremie that she loves him. She is trying to memorize a few, that is until she comes across one she likes. After about an hour, it is memorized. She then decides to try and sing it. One thing that she didn't know, is that Jeremie is right at the door. He is about to open the door, when all of a sudden…

"Jeremie I need you to listen to something, well here it goes…"

Nights in White Satin

Nights in white satin  
Never reaching the end  
Letters I've written  
Never meaning to send

Beauty I'd always miss  
With these eyes before  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore

Cause I love you  
Yes I love you  
Oh how I love you

Gazing at people  
Some hand in hand  
Just what I'm going through  
They can't understand

Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend  
Just what you want to be  
You'll be in the end

And I love you  
Yes I love you  
Oh how I love you

Nights in white satin  
Never reaching the end  
Letters I've written  
Never meaning to send

Beauty I'd always miss  
With these eyes before  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore

And I love you  
Yes I love you  
Oh how I love you  
Oh how I love you  
And I love you  
Yes I love you  
Oh how I love you  
Oh how I love you

"I guess what I am trying to say, is that…I-I love you…Jeremie."

As soon as Jeremie heard this he burst through the door and yelled out:

"Aelita, I heard what you said and…"

"Jeremie, I understand if you don't love me. I didn't know you were there…honestly."

"No, Aelita… I love you too."

**I enjoyed writing this. I think I chose the perfect song! Aaaahhhhh, it feels good to write about two lovebirds finally getting together. Please review! Criticism welcomed!**


	3. Onesided Love

**Here is my attempt at a SissiXOddXSam. It is in the point of view of Sissi, and she does not have Odd, Sam does. For the moment anyway…**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift or Code Lyoko.

* * *

**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without..._

Odd. Oh how handsome he is! If only he would see me how I see him…

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny,  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

Oh how mad I am to see my Odd with that, that, girl! Oh! It just gets me so mad whenever I see those two.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do…_

I just can't stop thinking about him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

Odd is… walking by me. He smiles and I smile and giggle. I then get stiff and not breathe, remembering all of those good times, until he goes.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause... _

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do... 

The girl by his side, Sam, better hug him and kiss him and treat him well.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,  
_

I storm into my dorm…

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight...  
_

Throw down his picture by my bed…

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do... _

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see... 

I pull the covers way over my head and fall asleep crying.

* * *

**I was debating to have this another way around, but I wanted to even it out because I had already made a fic, Which Code Lyoko Couple is the Best Singer?, with OddXSissi. Tell me what you think. Personally I think I stink because barely anyone review. I am self-deprecating myself! Please leave a review to make me stop!**


	4. Blooper

**My Internet crashed for five days! What torture!**

**Nathaniel and I where trying to complete a list of Code Lyoko things to do at school and when doing #19 I came up with this. Every once in a while I will put in a blooper to take a break on songfics. Oh and this will be exact quotes that Nathaniel and I used. It is me telling the blooper. Also think of me as Jeremie and Nathaniel an observer. Enjoy! The website that I found the list on is: www. code xana .net/ lyokofreak /(Without the spaces.) **

Aelita has just de-activated the tower. Time for Jeremie to launch a return to the past. He types in the code and lifts his finger to press 'enter'. He brings his finger down on the keyboard, only he misses and hits the shift key instead.

"God damn it!" He yells in frustration. The words 'permanently deleted' flashes on the screen. "I wonder what I permanently deleted?"

The camera then shifts to a spot where Sissi and Odd are making out. All of a sudden they disappear.

The camera goes back to Jeremie. 

"Now I will never know." He grumbles.

* * *

**When I went to press 'enter' I accidentally pressed shift and then I said what Jeremie said. Oops. I never usually swear but Nathaniel got a kick out of it. I then whispered 'What if when Jeremie goes to launch a return to the past what if he missed the enter key and pressed shift.' That had gotten Nathaniel to turn red and laugh. On the websiteon the top of the page was a personality test on which character you are. My friends took it. The results: Nathaniel: Ulrich Kali: Aelita Tyme: Yumi Nancy: Odd Karlene: Sissi me: Jeremie. Hey someone has to be a computer geek and I take that title proudly. Looks like the person with the computer skills is moi. **


	5. Enjoy the Silence

"And so, you Mommy and Daddy won the singing contest

**Back to songfics. Thanks GroovyLyokohippie for the reviews! You may actually like this one GroovyLyokohippie 'cause it is another old song!**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or the song Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode.**

**Enjoy! Oh! And this is about 10 years into the future after the shutdown of Xana. For more effect, I advise that you listen to the song. You can find it on YouTube. Make sure it says Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode. It will be easier to believe the end refrains.**

"And so, Mommy and Daddy won the singing contest." Aelita finished her true story to our daughter.

"Mommy, you said there was a prize that you wanted so much. What was it?" The little girl, our daughter, Leana, asked.

"Well, we won a few Linkin' Park CDs and a surprise prize, a Subdigitals CD." Aelita said. I could tell that she was remembering the event with that beautiful gaze.

"No offense, but I can imagine Mommy singing, but I can't imagine Daddy singing. It just doesn't make sense." Leana said with a sweet 'no offense' so it wouldn't hurt my feelings. Aelita giggles.

"Go ahead. You can laugh." I grumble. Aelita then bursts out laughing. Leana, not sure whether to laugh or not, just stares at me. I laugh to assure her that if she thinks it is funny, then laugh. Leana then laughs with us. After our laughing fit is done we just sit for a minute.

"Not to sound skeptical, but can you prove that Daddy can sing." Leana asked. She loved to use the word 'skeptical'. It was her new word that she learned just recently. It reminded me of me, when I was her age. 

"Sure, I can even sing a song from one of my favorite bands that I used to sing to my shower cap." That got everyone laughing. Although it was true, when I had an undiscovered singing talent, I would sing in the shower. "If I remember correctly, it enjoyed the song fairly well and I remember all of the words." I then gave a chuckle after I said what I needed to. 

"Exactly what song do you have in mind?" Aelita asked quizzically. She didn't know what song I was talking about.

"Oh. Just this." I pull out a CD from a drawer by my faithful computer. The same that has helped me with the materialization program, Franz Hopper's diary, and the Skid. "I used to listen to it when I was working on Mommy's materialization and other programs. It inspired me to keep on working."

"Is that why I couldn't drag you away from the computer?" Aelita said sternly.

"Well, some, but most was because I wanted Xana stopped and shut down so you would be safe. Like you are now."

"Awww! Jeremie, you are so sweet." Aelita wailed and hugged me.

"Ok. Aelita, I don't think Leana wants her Dad choked to death." It was hard to say that. There was not much breath left for me to form a word, let alone a sentence. Aelita pulled away and Leana laughed some more.

"I had happened to download and burn the instrumental version on a disc, so I could sing when my parents and friends weren't around." I smiled as I put in the CD. "This is the techno version of the song. It may sound weird but it is awesome." The disc is set to track 1. "Leana, can you please switch it to track 2. Track 1 is the voices." I said. I wanted the song to be a surprise. The music starts and I feel familiar memories and then the words flow from my head to my mouth.

Enjoy the Silence

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

I stared at Leana as I sang that line.__

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms

I took Leana in my right arm and Aelita in my left.

_  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm _

They were about to say something, but I shushed them with a silent finger on the lips.__

Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms

I then squeeze Aelita and Leana tighter.

_  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
_

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms_

I brought them closer to me. 

_  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm _

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms _

I then loosened my grip so I hung onto them like they were my best friends.

_  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Enjoy the silence... 

_Enjoy the silence..._

_Enjoy the silence..._

_Enjoy the silence..._

_Enjoy the silence...  
_

"Daddy can sing real good. Although it is still hard to believe because you never sing." Leana said admiringly. 

"If you need further proof, we could call up Uncle Ulrich or Odd and Aunt Yumi or Sissi. Preferably Ulrich and Yumi, they won't make fun of me." I added that last part almost silently.

"That's all the proof that I need, thank you." Leana said. I could tell she was not up for the jokes tonight, either.

"That's my girl." Aelita said.

"Sometime could I listen to Linkin' Park?" Leana, hopefully, asked.

"Maybe when you are older." Aelita said with her voice coated with a sweet tone.

"Daddy?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"Mommy's right. When you are older." I said agreeing with Aelita. Linkin' Park has inner meanings and curses, sometimes.

"Oh." She said, slightly downcast on our decision.

"Hey, do you think you can tell me the Xana attacks and stories in order? Maybe you can start tomorrow? Please. You keep telling me about that mean old virus and how he tried to take over the world." Leana asked hopefully.

"Sure, and we will also take a trip to the factory and turn on the supercomputer for a brief hour and virtualize you." Aelita said, ignoring my ejection's, so I rolled with it.

"Yeah, I will now be a Lyoko Warrior! Right Daddy?" She said with a spark in her eye.

"Sure sweetie and I will virtualize you myself. But now you need to get to sleep. Good night."

"Good night sweetie."

"Good night Mommy, Daddy, and I can't wait." Leana said sweetly as she pulled the covers up, grabbed her own Mister Puck, and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her virtualization and what she would look like.

**I enjoyed this a lot! My mom would listen to this song countless times and I started to like it a lot! I had finally found the name and listened to it, but an idea popped into my head! Then this oneshot was born. And if you want me to continue this one then contact me and say so! Heck. If you want me to continue any of them tell me! Review! Think of it as a donation to the poor. 'Cause I am poor in reviews. Thank you for all that have reviewed! Hands them each their favorite pie or cookie (freshly cyber-baked).**


	6. Request: Would you Love a Monster Man

'Okay, just like the movies

**This chapter is dedicated to Hyperion Prime. He requested this song and couple.**

**Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Would You Love A Monster Man by Lordi.**

**Here it is!**

'Okay, just like the movies.' William thought as he walked to Yumi's house. It was around midnight and the full, graceful, and bright moon lit his way. With nothing but a guitar and a rock, he was planning something that was almost sure to 'wow' Yumi. With a very confident expression he snuck past the gate and threw the rock at Yumi's window. What he was not counting on was the window being open.

The rock flew through the window and hit the sleeping Yumi on the back. That awakened Yumi fairly fast.

"Ow. How did this rock hit me?" Yumi was grumbling. She looked at her digital alarm clock and read the time: 12:10. She walked over to the window, not knowing where to aim her voice, said: "Ulrich is that you? Is there a Xana attack?" No answer. Yumi was slightly ticked off.

'Who is this Xana? Oh well, I better start.' William thought. William's fingers started moving up and down the strings making a beautiful sound of harmony between the notes.

Yumi got really ticked off. She started to storm off into her room, but stopped when she heard the harmonious music change into rock music and then the music was accompanied by the words.

Would you love a monster man  
Could you understand beauty of the beast

Fire at will - Yeah I would kill  
Yeah I would freeze all hell over just to get a chill  
Yeah I would slay - Yeah I would maim  
Yeah I would vanish in thin air and reappear again  
Rewriting this question, to be sincere  
Yeah I would lie, Yeah I would lie  
Yeah I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill  
Why say yeah - Why say yeah  
Would you love a monster man  
Could you understand beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you,  
Would you do it all,  
Do it all for me.  
Take your time - you'll be fine  
Yeah there is nothing wrong with this  
You ain't commit no crime.  
You don't know why we passed you by  
You search for something never found  
Along these lines  
Someday you may turn around and terrify  
You can't deny - You crucify  
Would you get down in the gutter

Swallowing your pride  
Why say yeah - Why say yeah!  
Would you love a monster man  
Could you understand beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you,  
Would you do it all,  
Do it all for me.  
All that you get is much less  
You deserve  
Leaving for now  
Someday I may return  
Yeah!

Would you love a monster man  
Would you love a monster man  
Could you understand beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you,  
Would you do it all,  
Do it all for me.  
Would you love a monster man  
Could you understand beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you,  
Would you do it all,  
Do it all for Meeee - Yeah!  
Hey!

Yumi was squinting her eyes to see the singer. When she saw it was William she froze.

"I love you Yumi!" William yelled and then ran away when the lights of the house started to light up. Yumi still just stood there as he ran away, trying to sort out her feelings for him.

**I think this is pretty good! Thanks for requesting this! I am not much of a fan for this pairing and neither is Hyperion Prime, but he requested it so I wrote it! I agree that this song fits the two. Review! And I now have a beta-reader profile, so just click on my profile and then beta-reader!  
**


	7. You Spin Me Right Round

I kinda have no comments other than it is fun to do requests

**I kinda have no comments other than it is fun to do requests! This chapter is not a request though…**

**Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or You Spin Me Right Round by Dead or Alive.**

"I am sooo enjoying this." Odd said to Sissi. They were at a club. There was one of Odd's favorite songs on. While he was dancing with his girl he was singing to her.

_If I, I get to know your name  
Well if I, could trace your private number, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
I want some, want some_

I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're having fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right Round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in a little bit closer  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
open up your loving arms  
Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby

Right Round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

All I know is that to me  
You look like your lots of fun  
open up your loving arms  
Watch out, Here i come

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right Round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right Round round round  
You spin me right round, Baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right Round round round

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right Round round round  
You spin me right round, Baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right Round round round 

After the song was done, he earned a giggle from Sissi and they continued to dance their night away.

**I know this is short and that you deserve better. I apologize to GrooveLyokohippie, but I could not find a song from the Funkadelics. ******** Sorry… Please review. I will take requests.**


	8. Blooper2

I am a Mister Puck episode finatic

I am a Mister Puck episode fanatic! I DON'T know why, I just am. I was thinking and I made some bloopers on it! Ignore the foul language.

**These are in no particular order. Just in the order that I create them. One more thing: My updates may be slower this week. That darn PSSA test. This is the Pennsylvania State School Assessment. I think that is what it stands for. Yes, I do live in Pennsylvania. If you are nice about reviews I may tell you where in PA. The test is so easy. It just takes time and energy. It is the 6****th**** grade version.**

Xana goes to punch Odd

"Arggggg!" Xana struck, only when Odd went to move, he punched Odd.

Odd, being dazed said "Glad my head was there and not the pole." And then he faints. Xana laughs.

Odd climbs the rope and dares Xana

Odd climbs the rope and gets to the top. "Are you too much of a fraidy cat to even try and get up here?"

"No, I am not a dumb ass like you."

"That hurt. That really hurt a lot."

Odd getting on the rope

Odd makes an attempt to climb the rope.

"Odd, you are going to fall. Even the voice in my head that is your friend here says so."

"You know. Now we have two unneeded skeptists."

"I dare you to say that again."

"Fine. I said you-aaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" Splat. Odd had fallen off the rope. "Ow… My leg. I think I broke my leg. OW! My arm too."

"Hahaha! That was a good trick Odd. Bet you can't freaking do it again!"

Right after that

"Come on. You aren't scared of heights are you?"

"No, it's just to my calculations…" Xana jumps. "I'd miss." He lands, slips and yells: "Damn it!"

Elevator scene

Yumi is holding a wrench and goes to hit the so-called 'Jeremie' on the head.

Xana sees his shoe untied and bends down putting Aelita on the floor. Yumi sails over him drops the wrench and flies into machinery.

"Damn." She mumbles and hangs her head in shame.

Computer scene

Xana is going to devirtualize Yumi. He hits that god dang shift key accidentally. 'Devirtualize Barney' it read. Xana's eyes got very wide.

"Not nice to devirtualize your best friends. To help you get that in your freaking head of yours, is Barney, the same Barney that you just devirtualized.

"Hello, lets all sing. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family"

"Hey do you mind if I can sing this song." Xana asked with a big and evil grin. It did not look right on Jeremie's face. Two AK-47s appeared in his hands.

"I shoot you." Xana shot close to Barney's foot. "You shoot me." He shot close to Barney's other foot. "Let's get together and kill Barney." He aimed at Barney.

"Listen here you little…" Barney said. Not so nice and friendly now.

"With a 'cht' 'cht'," Xana reloaded with each 'cht'. "Bang! And Barneys on the floor." Barney fell to the floor. "No more purple dinosaur… Hahaha!" He then turns to Odd. Odd just gulps.

Scene when Odd and Ulrich goes down the ropes

Xana was on the ceiling by Odd's rope waiting for him to jump. Odd comes and jumps on the rope. Xana sends a shock down the rope. Odd then is zapped and he lets go of the rope in mid air. Odd falls to the ground screaming.

Xana yells: "April Fools dumb ass! Hahahaha!"

Xana has Odd up to the wall

Xana makes Odd rise up the wall. Odd goes to poke Xana in the eyes. Which we all know doesn't work because Xana is wearing Jeremie's glasses.

"You really are a dumb ass."

"Damn. Never trust a guy with glasses."

Xana shocks Yumi before she can block his punch.

"Aww… shit." Odd then gets his lights knocked out of him.

**Again, sorry for the language. Hey, there are times when you want to say something, but you don't say it. This is my way of relieving and venting my curses. Only in a funny way. Let me know if I am funny because with my friends I am a riot! Please review! Does anyone know who says some of Xana's punch lines? Famous ventriloquist. Has a doll called Peanut. One called Walter. Achmed the skeleton dude. (That is what my friends calls him.) If you know include it in a review!**


	9. Request: I Will Survive

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately… I have been putting my strength in: My Continuation of The Healing Kiss of Loeh. I got a new computer! It's fancy! Booyah!**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or I Will Survive by Gloria Gayner a.k.a. The Queen of Disco. **

It was a normal ride on the vehicles, in Lyoko, for the gang. Maybe too normal.

Odd had thought of something to pass the time with some music. Odd then began to sing.

I Will Survive

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

The others glared at him. They then realized what he was doing.

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
_

The others start to sing along with Odd.

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
_

Odd let Ulrich take this part.

_  
It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
_

Odd, despite the fact that this never happened in the song, stretched out the last line.

A lone Hornet happened to fly by.

_for someone who's loving me_

Since Odd was still holding the note, he destroyed it, and then stopped. The advantage is that you do not have to breath in Lyoko, so this ordeal lasted about 1 minute. Odd, clearly, took advantage of this element.

Jeremie was heard, over the microphone, humming the notes.

**This chapter is dedicated to GroovyLyokoHippy. Review!!**


	10. Don't Stay

**This is a double deal! When I get 1 review I will immediately put up the next chapter within the next hour! It's YxU people!! With a hint of WxY.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does ot own Code Lyoko or Don't Stay by Linkin' Park.**

* * *

Ulrich was planning to make Yumi his official girlfriend. Only, he was nervous. If anyone happened to look, they would see a Soccer star that acted like a scared little boy holding a rose to compare someone's beauty to it. A rose was the symbol of love.

Ulrich was just about to reach Yumi when…

"Yumi! Can I speak with you for a sec?"

That was William. The rebel, the delinquent, the boy that Ulrich despised because of Williams love for Yumi; when it is Ulrich, and only Ulrich, that could love his darling Yumi.

"I was thinking…" He started.

'_Oh boy…_' Ulrich thought. '_Here it comes…_'

"Would you like to maybe, see a movie on Saturday or sumth'n?"

Ulrich had it. He knew that William had won hands down. After all, Yumi wanted to be friends and that's it. So Ulrich ran, and ran, and ran. He then tossed the rose expertly into a nearby trash can. One of the songs that Ulrich knew was playing over and over inside his head.

Don't Stay

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go_  
_Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_  
_I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
With no apologies_

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you

Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay

I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay

What he didn't hear was: "Thanks William, but I already have a special someone." Yumi said sweetly.

She then saw Ulrich's disappearing figure. "I'll see ya later William!" She yelled when she was hot on Ulrich's tail.

William just stared at Yumi and Ulrich's disappearing silhouettes in a despising way.

Yumi saw Ulrich throw something in a trash can. Yumi then glanced at the contents and stopped when she glanced over the rose.

* * *

'_A rose. Could that be what Ulrich threw? Well, better take it anyway._' Yumi thought as she grabbed the rose, being careful not to get herself pricked on a thorn for her troubles.

* * *

**The next chapter is Yumi's ordeal. This time the song will be… CENSERED INFORMATION by CENSORED INFORMATION. Oops. Forgot that I signed a contract saying that I could not reveal that kind of information. Just leave one review and no matter what time or place, I will update soon after!**


	11. Owner of a Lonely Heart

**Here is the continued version of the previous chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Owner of a Lonely Heart by Yes.**

I was chasing Ulrich through the school. He thought I had agreed to William's little 'offer'.

Well… I didn't. Williams an ok guy, but I just don't trust or _like_ him like a boyfriend.

A song had popped into my head at this very moment. I would listen to it over and over again endlessly. I let it continue in my head as I dodged person after person.

Owner of a Lonely Heart

_You always live your life  
Never thinking of the future  
Prove yourself  
You are the move you make  
Take your chances win or loser  
See yourself  
You are the steps you take  
You and you and that's the only way  
Shake, shake yourself  
You're every move you make  
So the story goes  
_

_Owner of a lonely heart  
Owner of a lonely heart  
Much better than a  
Owner of a broken heart  
Owner of a lonely heart_

Say you don't want to chance it  
You've been hurt so before  
Watch it now The eagle in the sky  
How he dancin' one and only  
You, lose yourself  
No not for pity's sake  
There's no real reason to be lonely  
Be yourself Give your free will a chance  
You've got to want to succeed

Owner of a lonely heart  
After my own decision  
They confused me so  
Owner of a lonely heart  
My love said never question your will at all  
In the end you've got to go Look before you leap  
Owner of a lonely heart  
And don't you hesitate at all, no no

Owner of a lonely heart  
Sooner or later each conclusion  
Will decide the lonely heart  
Owner of a lonely heart  
It will excite it will delight  
It will give a better start  
Owner of a lonely heart  
Don't deceive your free will at all  
Don't deceive your free will at all  
Owner of a lonely heart  
Don't deceive your free will at all  
Just receive it

I gave more thought. 'Who knows, Ulrich could be playing this song in his head too.'

'Oh no. I lost Ulrich.' I then veered off my original course, and started to travel into the woods to where I had a 'hunch' to where he is. Sure enough, he was there, actually crying.

"This rose is lovely." I said to his hunched over form.

"Why don't you go with your new _boyfriend_." He mumbled with venom added to the word 'boyfriend'.

'Ulrich really is an owner of a lonely heart. But not for long.'

"I don't have a boyfriend. I turned William down." I smiled at him as he perked up.

"Which reminds me… do you mind taking that job?"

"Heck yeah!" Ulrich yelled as he shot up. I stood up and he blushed.

'Well, Ulrich was an owner of a lonely heart. But that the key word: _was_.

**Hurray! I finally can put these in the done section in my mind! Please tell me what you think and if you have any requests, let me know!**


	12. Request: Dark Saga

**I did a request for Hyperion Prime. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Dark Saga by Iced Earth.**

* * *

After Xana's daily battle and loss against the Lyoko warriors, Xana sends William back to do what ever he usually does when there is no need for him.

William was doing some heavy thinking.

_The deal was rigged  
There's darkness in my soul  
I want to die again_

Why did I agree to be apart of that group?_  
_  
_An empty soul shrouded in darkness  
Alone and confused what am I?  
Images flash memories jaded  
He took my life God damn his lies  
_

Why did Xana have to attack me? Why me? Why not the others? Always me…

_Fight spawn of the damned, bring down the heavens  
Smash in the gates, burn 'em down  
You must accept the fate that you've chosen  
You will obey your destiny  
_

I can't keep doing this. Only I am forced to. This must stop. I'll do it for… for…

_I cheated myself for love  
Love unconditional  
Now just to see her face  
I've lost it all_

Yumi…

_I know there's goodness in me  
Though I'm not the same  
I will defy the master  
I will refuse to be his slave_

He will get a rude awakening. I will refuse to fight. For Yumi.

_No, I was betrayed I can't accept this  
My future's unclear, it's a lie  
I'll follow my heart stand and be counted  
The curse will lift I will survive_

_I cheated myself for love  
Love unconditional  
Now just to see her face  
I've lost it all_

I thought if I joined then Yumi would like me more.

_I cheated myself for love  
Love unconditional  
Now just to see her face  
I've lost it all_

Guess I was cheated…

* * *

**I will now start on your second request. Let's see if I could work out a story line… Ah! Here's one. The chapter will be up very soon. Maybe even tomorrow.**


	13. Request: Iron Man

**Here is another request.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or the song Iron Man by Black Sabbath.**

_Has he lost his mind? _

Same old same old for the warriors._  
_

_Can he see or is he blind?  
_

Trying to get to the tower while dodging William.

_Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead? _

William tries to slice Odd, but slips and gets his sword stuck in the ice.

_Has he thoughts within his head?  
_

"Come on William stop this right now!" Yumi yelled as she threw a fan.

_Well just pass him there  
Why should we even care?  
_

'He's beyond convincing now.' Ulrich thought.

_  
He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind  
_

_He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind  
_

'This is not what I had in mind when I agreed to him in our group.' Yumi thought as she then turned her attention to a tarantula.

_Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold  
_

William slices through Odd like scissors through paper. Odd devirtualizes.

_  
Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved  
_

He then moved onto Ulrich when Ulrich was busy with another tarantula. He cuts through Ulrich and Ulrich devirtualizes. _  
_

_Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody needs him  
They sure wish he was dead  
_

Aelita runs toward the tower. A tarantula blocks her path, but she quickly destroys it.

_  
Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!_

William now runs toward Yumi and then devirtualizes her before she could do anything about it.

William was to late to stop Aelita and she jogged into the tower. She stopped at the middle of the platform and floated up. After she reached the top, she went over to the database. She placed her hand on it and her name flashed on the screen. After a few milliseconds, it disappeared, only to be replaced by code.

Aelita typed in Lyoko and the binary screens fell down. She knew the tower has been de-activated.

**This one didn't take long since it just came to me. Also, the next chapter will be another request. I'm going in a pattern. Hyperion Prime's and then GroovyLyokoHippie's second request.**


	14. Request: Enter Sandman

**Well, here's a request! It's for Hyperion Prime! This one is one of my more darker ones. One that has deeper meaning (maybe), and lots of heroics. Just saying, it may be kind of dark to some people.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko, or Enter Sandman by Metallica.**

**Huh funny story Linkin' Park (like one of my favorite modern day bands) is inspired by Metallica so I am more than happy to do this song! Ok. Enough funny stories. I'll just let you read the chapter now.**

* * *

_Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son,  
To include everyone_

It was a normal night, until a tower turned red…

_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

--

Aelita started to twist and turn in her sheets.

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

Something was going on in her head. Something that terrified her. "No. No. Noooooooo!" She screamed, while still asleep.

--

Meanwhile Jeremie was working on a program, but he fell asleep. He was slumped down in front of the computer until…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh, wha whoa!" He yelled sleepily as he fell off the chair. "Ow. Darn Xana. Darn chair…"

Then a "Noooooooo!" was heard through the school, only, due to Xana, no one except for Jeremie heard it.

"Holy! That sounded like… Aelita!" He yelled as he grabbed his laptop and sprinted, as fast as he ever has in his life, towards Aelita's dorm.

--

_Exit: light  
Enter: night_

_Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land_

Aelita was walking into a white room full of light. But soon it grew darker. **(AN: Warning! If you do not like scary images then skip this part.)**

_Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White_

She then saw her friends. They were all sprawled out on the ground in front of her. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie. All looked terrified and caught by surprise before their death. Aelita slowly backed away.

"No. No. Noooooooo! It can't happen! It won't happen!"

"Well. You like?" A figure, representing a humanoid surrounded in black mist.

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite_

"No I don't!" Aelita yelled.

"Well, then your next." It's heartless voice stated.

--

"Aelita!" Jeremie yelled as he burst through the door.

"Oh. No." He said in disbelief.

Aelita was twisting and gripping her blanket.

She was muttering "No…no…no." Then she started yelling. "WHO ARE YOU! What do you want!" Aelita clearly was having a nightmare and Xana was behind it.

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

Just to make sure, Jeremie ran a scan. It was positive of Xana activity. The ice sector 60 degrees north and 31 degrees east.

" I gotta get Odd and Ulrich." He said. He called up Yumi, but there was no answer. When he got to Odd and Ulrich's dorm, he knocked. No answer. He then backed up and broke through the door.

He went up to Ulrich. 'Since knocking didn't work then talking won't work.' Jeremie thought. So then he started shaking Ulrich. Still no response.

"Darn you Xana." He said louder just incase that would wake Ulrich up. It still didn't work. He went over to Odd and started shaking him. That didn't work either.

"Looks like I am on my own. Well, good timing to test my new program." He smiled as he ran to the factory.

--

_Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land_

Aelita ran as fast as she could.

"Who are you?!" She yelled with a scared expression.

"You don't know? Why. I am Xana!" The figure yelled and then laughed maniacally.

"Stay away!" Aelita yelled and started dashing down a never ending hallway.

_--_

Jeremie had made it to the factory. He then went into the elavator and pressed the down button. After that, he went to the computer and started a delayed virtualization. Instead of going to the elevator, he climbed down the ladder to cut down elapsed time._  
_  
_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the Lord my soul to take_

Jeremie felt weird, but his last two successful times in Lyoko has proven that feeling to be a good sign. The next thing he knew, he was suspended in air and falling fast toward the ice. Almost at exact precision, he landed, only with a stumble, but he landed none the less. He made a break for the tower; a bow in his hand.

--

The never ending hallway didn't even show a sign of progress. Every few feet Aelita ran forward, the farther the doorway would appear. And the closer she is to Xana, too.

"Hahahahaha." Was all that echoed.

--

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard_

Jeremie was twenty yards away from the tower. Just then a Megatank and 3 Tarantulas popped up.

"Ha! You picked the wrong genius to mess with Xana." Jeremie yelled triumphantly, as he jumped up and shot a few arrows. One hit it's mark. Right square on the Tarantula's head. Right in the Xana's mark. It exploded as expected by the archer.

He then rushed the next tarantula. It fired it's lasers and only hit him once. That minor shot just delayed the monster from being destroyed, but only by a few seconds. His arrow went flying through the air, and again, lodged right into the Tarantula's Xana mark.

Jeremie flipped down his mini super-computer that was built into his glasses. He checked his life points: 80. Monsters: Just that Megatank and Tarantula.

He waited for the Tarantula to fire, but was caught off guard when the Megatank fired instead.

_It's just the beasts under your bed_

He quickly threw himself to the left of the blast. He landed on one knee, and he quickly loaded the arrow and aimed. When the blast disappeared, he shot the arrow. He shot another arrow for assurance. The first arrow made its mark, but the second was shot off course by the Tarantula.

Jeremie stared at the Tarantula as he loaded an arrow blind. The Tarantula shot a lasor. Jeremie jumped up to avoid it and, what seemed like slow motion to him, shot the arrow without looking at the direction he had the bow. By expertise, or just luck, it landed inside the Xana symbol.

_In your closet, in your head_

Jeremie ran into the tower and repeated what he heard Aelita say that she does every routine. Once he got to the control panel, he got nervous. He placed his hand on the interface. It read: UNKNOWN USER. PROCESSING DATA……

_Exit: light_

Aelita was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She gasped as she turned around to see a smiling Xana.

_Enter: night_

PROCESS COMPLETE.

JEREMIE

CODE?_  
_

Jeremie opened a window and started moving data around. When he got everything ready, he initiated the program.

_Grain of sand_

Aelita was thrown back abruptly. Xana then walked back over to her and picked her up by her shirt.

_Exit: light_

PROCESSING CODE………

Xana made a moved to strike.

CODE

LYOKO

_  
Enter night_

Xana was frozen, and soon everything went dark. Aelita then sighed as she was left in darkness.

Jeremie devirtualized himself and appeared in the scanner. He staggered out and immediately ran into the elevator. He dashed through the forest and started sprinting when he got to the school grounds.

_In your closet, in your head_

Aelita laid there sleeping peacefully, for the first time that night.

Jeremie ran into her room and stood there by her bed._  
_

_Take my hand_

He took Aelita's hanging hand. "Aelita?" He whispered.

Aelita woke up. She murmured "Thank you."

"Your welcome Princess."

_We're off to never-never land _

* * *

**Wow I finally got that done! Woo-hoo! Victory dance! Please tell me what you think!**


	15. Request: Sunday Morning

**I'm sorry for this being so late, but life passes by fast for me. This is another request, this time, from Panda.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.**

* * *

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Odd wake up now." Ulrich mumbled.

"Alright, but why you so grumpy? Did you wake up from your dream about Yumi?" Odd asked.

_Steal some covers share some skin Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable You twist to fit the mold that I am in But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew That someday it would lead me back to you That someday it would lead me back to you_

"Shut up." Ulrich snapped. The truth was, he did dream about Yumi. He wrote a poem in his head:

Under the moonlight with you,

I'd give anything for you,

To see you smile at me,

For the whole world to see.

_That may be all I need In darkness she is all I see Come and rest your bones with me Driving slow on Sunday morningAnd I never want to leave_

Odd cracked a few more jokes, but Ulrich ignored them. He was lost in thought because of Yumi.

_Fingers trace your every outline Paint a picture with my hands Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm Change the weather still together when it ends_

He took a shower, combed his hair, got dressed and walked out of the school.

'Maybe she missed breakfast hopefully.' Ulrich thought as he traveled to the cafeteria.

_That may be all I need In darkness she is all I see Come and rest your bones with me Driving slow on Sunday morning And I never want to leave_

Yumi was leaving her house. She had a late day and she had to get dressed, get her book bag, and get out of the house. Not to mention, wait for her brother to come with her. He, unlike Yumi, got to eat because he woke up early.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you Singing someday it'll bring me back to you Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

She arrived at the school, and relieved, bid Hiroki good-bye and went to the cafeteria.

_And you may not know_

Ulrich got his tray and moved to sit down.

_That may be all I need_

Yumi was the only one, in her group, in the cafeteria. 'Maybe they had their breakfast already.' She thought.

_In darkness she is all I see_

Ulrich went to sit down and he saw Yumi and Blushed.

"Uh… Hi Y-Yumi." He said timidly.

Yumi looked up with her cheeks red.

"Hi. Ulrich…"

Ulrich quickly moved to sit next to Yumi.

"Under the moonlight with you,

I'd give anything for you,

To see you smile at me,

For the whole world to see."

"That's so sweet!" Yumi said as she pecked Ulrich on the cheek.

Ulrich couldn't talk, he just blushed.

_Come and rest your bones with me Driving slow on Sunday morning_

* * *

**Hmm. This didn't turn out half bad either. I hope Panda enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think!**


	16. Request: Hey There Delilah

**Oh man, I deeply apologize for me not uploading in… I don't know how long! These girls, you see, have been making my computer life harder and harder by harassing me, so it's hard to write if I'm stressed out and my esteem is at record low. They tell me to "Go die" or "If I come to PA over the summer I'm gonna beat you and yell at you and blah blah blah" Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of those threats at all, but it's the nature and majority of them. One girl that's doing it even goes to my school, guess how she acts? She punches me in the face, flips me off, turns everyone against me and ect. Once she punched me and she was going to do it again, I kicked her hard for it. It's only my right, because it's self defense, right? She also said she was going to "poison" me. I told the school about that one very fast.**

**And it doesn't help if I have internet problems, too.. So I'm sorry guys… Sometimes all this makes me feel like I'm going to have a mental break down in front of all my friends, heck, have a mental break down on the internet… Do any of you guys have Deviantart accounts? If you do please contact me! I'm linkmasta13 on there. And if you don't have one, please get one or consider getting one. It is quite fun there.**

**I'll have one of my very few trusted friends do the disclaimer.**

**Sissy (it's her nickname): Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko, or any of their characters or settings. She also does not own Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. Any name-brand material she also does NOT own. So lawyers… Go bug the people harassing her or something.. Stay away from here!**

**I especially apologize to panda because it's their request I was putting off! Sorry!**

* * *

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Odd's voice rang out through the room. Ulrich laid his book down, agitated.

"Odd, will you put that guitar away and stop singing?! I'm trying to read…"

"Sure, buddy!" Odd stopped, and looked under his bed. He soon found what he was looking for, an amp. "Heehee…"

"Odd…" Ulrich groaned. "Ever since you fixed your amp you've been driving me INSANE."

"I'm helping you with your girl problems!" Odd plugged the cord into the guitar and adjusted some knobs on his amp.

"Yumi's just spending the summer in America, Odd. That isn't girl problems. She's just a friend."

"Say's you." Odd hopped back on his bed and started playing again.

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Ulrich rolled his eyes and sat there for a few seconds gazing at the wall, most likely imagining on how to strange Odd.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

"_Yumi's your Delilah, oh yes it's true… It's what she does to you…"_ Odd put his own lyrics in, wanting a rise from Ulrich.

"Odd!"

"Ha! It's true!" Ulrich's face turned red.

"It… The song not you… Makes sense. Maybe just a little."

"Oh love… True, true love!" Odd did a fast solo, which just sounded like random strumming. Ulrich reached for his earplugs and put them in.

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

"You are NO fun." Odd stopped playing.

"WHAT? I can't HEAR you!" Ulrich yelled back.

"Fine then. I'll just record this and send it to Yumi myself…"

"What, no!" Ulrich jumped up.

"See, you can hear me!" Odd flashed a goofy grin. "Just admit it."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and put his earplug back in and laid back down.

Odd got an idea. He turned the volume up on his amp.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you_

Odd glanced over at Ulrich. Ulrich turned away from Odd and stared at the wall.

_  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

Odd quickly hopped over and put a certain stolen laptop out of sleep mode.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
_

Odd played harder, making the sound vibrate.

"Ok! OK!" Ulrich yelled. "I admit it! But it's not like it's going to make any difference."

"It's makes all the difference my friend."

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

"Odd, it makes no difference. We're just FRIENDS. Do you know the definition of that word?"

"Yeah you're friends. But you are more, too."

"Odd. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Friends! We are just friends, Yumi and I, FRIENDS." Ulrich folded his arms.

"Oh, really? Well Yumi now knows that you admitted that you are more." Odd pointed to the stolen laptop. A familiar face was looking at Ulrich, Yumi.

"Uh…." Was all Ulrich could say.

Yumi just smiled back, also speechless.

"Ahhh… My work is done…" Odd leaned back and played the last of the song. He had forgotten to turn the amp down.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

Jim barged in. "Stern and Della Robbia! What is that racket?!"

Ulrich quickly moved in front of the laptop, while Odd turned the amp off.

"Well, Jim…" Odd started.

"Oh, you were practicing! Let me get my trumpet!" Jim ran off.

Odd smiled back at Ulrich, who glared at him.

"Heh, so… Can I have your seconds?" Odd asked.

**

* * *

**

The ending was my favorite part to write, "Heh, can I have your seconds?" Obviously he's hungry and can't wait for dinner.

**Reviews would be nice. Right now I'm trying to dig myself out of the hole for requests. It's hard to write when there are people trying to ruin your life, eh?**


	17. Request: Kryptonite

**I am so back!! Yeah, got a root canal today. (Let me tell you… Not excruciatingly painful, but I've felt better. It's a long procedure… And I got plenty of time to think.) And the plenty of time to think led me to this chappie!! (So, so, SO glad I have Kryptonite on my IPod!)**

**Disclaimer: Link does not own any stuffs mentioned in here that is copyrighted. I do not own the characters of Code Lyoko, and I do NOT own Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. So, on with the long 7 page chapter! (And yes.. This was 7 pages. Long chaps mean writing was well enjoyed. 2,989 words.)**

**So here's Imperius Rex's request. And the request was well thought out if I do say so myself. It made me think… And I like thinking… It keeps us alive, thinking does.**

* * *

Odd straightened the collar on his shirt. "Ah. Sam will definitely enjoy this." He overlooked himself in the mirror. Cologne, check. Hair, check. Fancy clothes, check. He quickly lifted up his shirt so he can see his stomach, he grinned. Warpspeed suit, check. He moved to his bed and checked his wallet, Wednesday's newspaper catching his eye. He skimmed over the headline. "Warpspeed saved the passengers of two de-railed trains." He grimaced. He had to abandon Sam that evening saving passengers that he didn't even know; while the one person that knows him best was at the movies, fuming.

The whole reason he was getting all dressed up today was to make up for abandoning his sweetheart. If only she knew who exactly she was dating, then she may not be as mad. But Odd didn't even dare to tell her that he was Warpspeed; it would put her in too much danger.

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind_

So he had decided to brave it, hope that she is an easy going girl. Well, he was definitely wrong about that. Somehow he knew that was true.

He closed his wallet after finding his credit card and pocketed the heavy thing. He took a couple of steps to walk out of the room, but he felt he forgot something. "Stupid memory power… Why can't I ever forget something for once in my life?" Odd turned back and grabbed a watch, which was hooked up to a supercomputer. It would warn him of any catastrophe's about to occur. After all the government went through for that computer, it's still an inaccurate hunk of junk to Odd, and most definitely to Warpspeed. None the less, he put on the watch and finally walked out of the room.

_  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time_

He shuffled down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

Swiping the car keys off the hook, he strolled out of the door, turning back to lock it. He made his merry way to the car after he was done. The car wasn't much, just a dark purple Mustang.

_But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

He sped through the streets, when a sudden, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Caught his attention. "Oh not again!" He groaned. He pulled over at the next parking lot and parked behind a dumpster. "Not exactly my ideal takeoff…" He mumbled, checking his watch. Numbers were flashing on and off. "Well nice, you hunk of junk! Tell me the coordinates, but not WHAT it is so I don't know if I should leave it to the police!" Odd started carefully stripping down to his custom made suit. "It pays to be super." He mumbled. He messed up his hair because since "Odd" is one of the only people that have that hairstyle, "Warpspeed" suddenly having the same hairstyle would draw suspicion.

Odd quickly hopped in his car and grabbed his GPS. He typed in the coordinates that were displayed on his watch. "That's weird…" He mumbled, "That's not very far from where I am at…" He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you_

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"It's me, Wa- Odd."

"… Wa- Odd? Well anyway, where are you?! You're late and I-"

Odd dove to the side just as someone jumped at him.

"Hey, buddy what are you trying to-"

The mysterious person snatched Odd's phone.

"Odd? Odd? What's happening?! Odd? O-"

The fiend crushed the phone and tossed the ball of metal aside. He then threw a punch at Odd's face.

Odd sidestepped and went to grab the man's arm, but the man pulled back and slammed into Odd.

'He's fast.' Odd thought. 'But, I am faster.' "You're fast, but then again I haven't reached my limit."

_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
_

"Computing… Computing… Threat level: minimal." The man said mechanically.

"What?! Threat level minimal? I'll show you minimal, you robot!" Odd ran circles around the robot.

"Computing… Wind speed at 100 miles per hour."

"You can bet your microchip on that!" Odd stopped, threw a punch that was blocked by the robot. Odd then threw another punch, which he knew would be blocked, and grabbed the robot's arm, slamming his other fist into the robot's head, repeating that blow. Odd rocketed back as he was shocked.

"Damage… Too much damage…" The robot stumbled to the ground in front of the young adult.

Odd threw a roundhouse kick to the other side of the robot's head. He watched as the head flew off, banging against the dumpster. Oil pooled out of the robot's decapitated body and ran over Odd's shoe.

"Oh come on," Odd shook his foot, his power kicking in, making his foot go 75 miles per minute. Ultimately, it got all the oil off.

He then jumped in his Mustang, reshaped some of his hair that was put out of place by fightingand him messing it up, and drove off. His mind was full of thoughts as he drove a little over the speed limit to Sam's house. He arrived in her driveway when he realized his suit was still on. There was a stain, right under "Warp". He had to clean his suit, which he had purposefully made his favorite color; purple. The different shades wrapped around his arms and down his legs, coming together in one big muti-shaded purple swirl. He needed a new suit, but he'd worry about that later. Carefully, he redressed himself in his car, thankful that he had bought the Mustang and not that Cadillac with no roof.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand_

Sam barged out of her house. "You're late," She said. Her dark face was even darker with anger. The red and black dress she was wearing was wrinkled, which Odd could tell she was messing with her dress in anticipation of his arrival.

"Sorry, uhm. I was in an accident."

"There's no mark on your car, Odd."

"Yeah, uh, I was helping someone that was in an accident."

_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

"You always make some excuse. I really don't know what to think anymore…" Sam rubbed her forehead. "Look, now this is all giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Odd pleaded. "It's just been hard for me, that's all. With my… Uh… Work."

"Work?"

"Yes, charity business. Sometimes they hold emergency meetings. And what's worse is I lost my cell phone during the accident today. I think it dropped down the sewer grate or something."

"Well that's sweet of you doing charity work, but you have to find time for your personal life, like, plan a couple hours for a dinner?"

"Yes, you're right. How about a dinner now?"

"I have… Too much of a headache now, for a dinner anyway. I need to go pop a pill before it gets worse."

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep_

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Odd asked, taking a sad tone.

"I can't lie to you, I am frazzled right now. It's like when we were younger you were always there for me, all the time, and now you completely ignore me."

_You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
_

"I'm sorry, but it's like I'm in my mid-life crisis, minus the mid-life part!"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder about this Warpspeed person. He seems a lot like you, cocky and sometimes irresponsible."

"I am not cocky… Or irresponsible…"

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

"Oh remember when we first met? You even stole that laptop for me. That was irresponsible. You helped me reach a stable life, but at a cost to you."

"I'm a good guy that way." Odd smiled at Sam and got back in his car.

"Bye, hopefully, you'll make up for this."

"Oh I will make up for it!"

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Odd went to back out of the road, when he saw a boy, looking to be 8 years old. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black jacket that was closed and blue jeans. "Hey Mister, she's gonna brake up with you if you don't change your act." The boy said.

"Hey, when did you get here? And how long have you been here eavesdropping?!"

"Long enough Mister." The boy answered, walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?!"

"Mother said to not talk to strangers, Mister."

"Ugh, forget it." Odd backed out of the driveway with his car and zoomed down the road, making sure to go the opposite way the kid was going.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Oh, not again. Two in one day." Odd pulled over in the same parking lot he did earlier, taking care not to park behind the same dumpster. "Where is it, now?" His watch read "SAMS HOUSE". "Oh this is not good, but how does it- oh who cares?!" Odd quickly tore off his fancy clothes. He looked down at his suit. After being assured, he ran off, reaching the speed of a car racing down the highway. His destination was his girlfriend's house.

When he got there he immediately saw the problem. First of all, it is not normal for a 20 foot tall robot to be in the middle of the yard, suspending your girlfriend in mid air.

_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_Yeah!!_

"WARP!" Sam screamed.

"Don't worry, Sam!" Odd leaped onto the robot, only to get thrown off again. "Aww, it upgraded!"

"Odd! Just get me out!"

Odd was too dumbfounded to answer that, but he attacked the robot none the less. He ran in circles around it, but it was smarter than that. He ran at the speed of light and bumped into the robot's leg. He attempted to lift the leg up. "Oh if only super strength was included…"

Odd was thrown through Sam's door. He glanced at a scarf that was wrapped around the ice skates he got her for a Christmas present. He sighed as he sprang up and attempted to get out of the house. The robot shot its leg down in front of Odd, blocking his path. Odd could have sworn the stray beeping was laughing. He grumbled, and kicked the robot's leg, making a slight dent.

"ODD!"

"Hang on a minute! I have an idea, Sam!" Odd ran back in the kitchen and grabbed a chef's knife. He ran at top speed and drove it in the robot's leg. A tiny squirt of oil seeped out of the wound, but before Odd could make it worse the leg jerked up, and flung him in the shoe closet. Odd landed straight on the ice skates. Odd picked them up and got an idea, his idea grew when he saw a hook by the door where the robot's leg had settled again.

He laced the ice skates in while Sam was being tossed and turned in the air.

"HURRY!" She yelled.

"I'm trying! I'm going to borrow your skates!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman_

"Will you stick with me even through my crazyness?"

"Maybe!"

"Well, here it… COMES!" Odd snatched the scarf and hooked it on the hook. He gathered his own momentum and swung the skates straight into the robot's leg. He moved his leg at super speeds, scratching and severing the metal. Eventually the leg fell off, oil squirting every which way.

Odd clumsily sped his way to the other leg and swiped at it. He was grabbed by the other arm of the robot, but he quickly sliced his way out. More oil spewing out of the robot, he swung the scarf around its head and lifted off, slicing through the last leg of the robot. The robot fell like a rock.

_If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
_

Sam wriggled out of the other arm of the robot, while Odd sprinted to the head, delivering a blow and ultimately decapitating the robot. "Man, Sam, your yard is covered in oil."

"O-Odd?!" Sam stuttered. "T-Th-that's r-really y-you?!"

"Yeah… How'd you find out?"

"You knew my name…"

"Yeah? Maybe Warpspeed knew your name too."

"Warpspeed wears his hair down, you have it in a spike, he had it in a spike right now."

_I'll keep you by my side_

"He could've wanted to try a new style."

"He wore all purple. You love purple."

"Lots of people like purple, Sam." Odd smiled.

"You have a purple SPOT in your hair, Odd. Warpspeed does TOO."

_With my superhuman might_

"You got me there. So… Forgive me?" Odd bent down on one knee, almost slipping in the oil.

"How can I not?" Sam giggled to herself.

_Kryptonite  
Yeah!!_

* * *

**It probably shouldn't have ended like that, but I had a "writer's genius stroke" is what I call it. Sure it's 11 o'clock in the evening and my tooth aches, but, who cares? A writer's stroke is a writer's stroke I tell you! ^^**

**Reviews are appreciated. And now my fingers deserve a long respite (vocab words, score!), although they never rest…**

**And if you guys really want to know the alternate ending that was in my mind, I can post it here, just you'll get an alert saying new chapter… I forgot what chapter I am on… I'm such a tard… But It'll be on this chapter, that is, if you guys want it. (I remember now... Chap. 17 Hurray memory power... Can't forget something... I wish....)**

**My next update will probably be in Dealing With The Rager (I'm like 20% done with it) And then there will be another request. Which I think I already know what I will do. But I might as well go to bed now. So good night! See ya later!**


End file.
